


jamie bennett is a super hero

by kingmicky101



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fearlings and Nightmares, Gen, Mentions of Jack Frost, Older Jamie, children of burgess, just a lil somethin, third person talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: day in the life of jamie bennett burgess's very own superhero....according to the kids.





	jamie bennett is a super hero

Jamie Bennett has gained quite a following of kids in Burgess. he doesn’t know why, he’s a regular guy going about his business, that he knows of. wake up, eat breakfast, go for a morning jog, get ready for work, go to work, meet up with friends and get home to relax.  
any other adult can say he was the perfect upstanding citizen and a nice normal guy but the kids of Burgess see him much differently to them he is a superhero battling monsters and villains daily all while keeping up a normal person charade.  
you see wherever he goes there’s bound to be fun or trouble usually both! on his morning jogs he takes the same path around the suburb passing by every house it’s a very hard work out regime and he sometimes does kicks and punches while keeping pace for extra umph.  
on his way to work he takes the long way all around the town passing the shops and alleys and will sometimes stop to stretch out his leg or swing his arm 'to loosen a joint' and after, when he meets with friends he hangs out by the pond and chatters aimlessly whether his friends are listening or not.  
but to the children of Burgess it's much more.  
he patrols the houses keeping them all safe when the fearling monsters cling to the last shadows of the night he runs up to them and without fear punches them to dust.   
on his way through town when a horrible twisted nightmare screeches down the street and no parent can save them he sticks out his leg or arm and trips the beast making IT fly away in fear! and when all is done and he heads down to the ever frozen pond with his friends he is accompanied by flying people and giant rabbits who he talks to and plans their next attack against the forces of evil.   
so to the children of Burgess Jamie Bennett is their own superhero not with a cape or any power but with tremendous courage and a heart filled with belief he will never let go of.


End file.
